When the Days are Cold
by ObsessiveFangirl0730
Summary: Life wasn't always so terrifying. We weren't always so scared of the night and I wasn't afraid to go out of the door. This used to be a happy place, Hogwarts was always safe and warm. With students disappearing and killings all over the place, it isn't so safe and warm anymore. Now? What remains is an ominous future for everyone and nothing will get in its way except the Chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abducted

**A/N: I'm starting a new fic, PLEASE don't kill me, it popped into my head and I'm just DYING to put it. So, this is going to be a twisted story of Beauty and the Beast, not those happy cheery musicals. I'm not in a very good mood lately so it reflects in my writing. By the way, the title is from the first line of "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.**

**Normal for present time**

**Italics for flashbacks and emphasis in normal**

**Bold for emphasis in flashback**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Eliza and Jessica. *Sobs* Don't remind me any longer.**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

_ -"Demons" Imagine Dragons_

The fear started when students weren't there anymore. I could remember laughter and smiling during breakfast, during breaks and even lessons. Hogwarts was considered the happiest and safest place in all of England. Or London at least.

Not anymore.

_The sun was shining through the windows, bright and happy like the students in the castle. Breakfast was being served and everyone was grinning due to the weather and atmosphere, unaware that something huge was going to happen. Little tidbits of conversations could be heard._

_"Harry, pass the bread will you?"_

_"Wait, we have a Potions test?"_

_"I got the new Lightning Whip broom and it even has a snack feature! Dad gave it to me for my birthday and it's amazing."_

_Suddenly, the doors opened and Trelawney walked in, wide eyed. She gave a shriek when she saw Dumbledore and ran to him, clutching his shoulders as she did so. The entire Great Hall fell silent._

_She screeched, "Headmaster! I have seen a great tragedy, one to befall Hogwarts! It will start there," she pointed to the Slytherin table, "And it will continue on to that house, that house and lastly… There," She moved her finger to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw then Gryffindor._

_Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her and whispered something to Professor Sprout, which in turn, made her giggle madly._

_Hermione whispered to Ginny, "What a load of tosh, we all know what a loon she is." Ginny stuck her tongue out at her and was about to say something when Professor Trelawney spoke again. This time though, in a different voice, monotonic and not like her at all._

_"Fear will strike in the house of the snake,_

_As one is lost as others awake_

_The badger's house is next to see the light_

_That a member of their house is nowhere in sight_

_When the eagle has fallen,_

_The lion's light will be taken._

_A new threat to all witches and wizards_

_One who knows how to expertly play his cards_

**_He_**_ will rise with power and fear beside him_

_No one can defeat him without the princess and the prince_

_A series of challenges and riddles they must face_

_To put the tyrant in his rightful place_

_Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor_

_Beware the tragedy to befall the house of four."_

_Trelawney collapsed. _

_The students broke into whispers and murmurs. Dumbledore, in that rare moment, looked concerned and worried. All the professors, even Snape, gathered around Dumbledore and bowed their heads down in a discussion after levitating Trelawney onto a stretcher and to the Hospital Wing._

_For the second time that day, the doors burst open, but this time Pansy Parkinson entered, sobbing hysterically. All the adults looked up to see her run (also) to the Headmaster._

_Her words came out something like, "Gone… Bed…. Poof…. Whisper…. Disappeared!" Then started crying again. Dumbledore placed a calming charm on her and her tears slowly disappeared. _

_"Now, what were you saying, Miss Parkinson?" He asked her kindly._

_Pansy's eyes turned glassy, "Jessica disappeared from her bed this morning," she whispered. Snape raised his eyebrow._

_"Miss Parkinson, couldn't it be possible she's around the castle?" Professor Snape asked her._

_She shook her head._

_"We woke up late because we were at a party last night sir, and my bed and hers are beside each other so she was lying down as I got up. We were talking and all of a sudden, there was a _poof _sound as she dematerialized. Professor, she's gone!" And that triggered her sobbing again._

_Eliza Mills, a Ravenclaw fifth year prefect, stood up from her seat and rushed to Hermione, her trusted friend who's almost like a sister._

_"Hermione! The prophecy's coming true! Hufflepuff's next… What do you think it means when it says princess and prince? I hope it doesn't mean Muggle royalty, that could get very messy involving both sides. Why is Draco Malfoy missing? Will you help the teachers do anything? Should I help you? Why's Harry eating his porridge with his fork?" And indeed Harry was eating his breakfast of liquid-y substance with a fork. _

_It only struck Hermione what she said in one of her questions after a few seconds._

_Draco Malfoy_, missing?

_She didn't notice that until it was pointed out by Eliza. She checked the Slytherin table and sure enough, the pompous git wasn't there. Why didn't she notice it? 'Does this relate to The Abduction?'_

_There was only one place to answer her questions._

_The library._

_She stood up from her seat and walked to the library, her footsteps resounding, no students walking the halls but her. A chill crept up her neck all of a sudden, as if someone was watching her._

_"Who's there?" she asked the open hallway. No response. She shrugged and continued walking. A few seconds later, heavier footsteps began to be heard. She started walking faster, it wasn't much time though until a hand was felt on her shoulder. She turned around, but before she could scream for help, another hand covered her mouth and everything faded to black._


	2. Chapter 2: Important Author's Note

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm trying Wattpad now and if you're interested in these stories, please follow KeepCalmAndQueriOn. My laptop has been broken for a year now and I found it easier to type in the Wattpad app, so if any of you want to keep up with my stories, just go find me and if you want to give my original stories a read, no one's stopping you. :)

I'm sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter, but I'll update on Wattpad (reason stated above). If I get my laptop fixed, hopefully I can update here again but for the meantime, go try checking my account out. :)))) thank you for understanding. :)


End file.
